¡Salvemos el Bushwell Plaza!
by danielleseddie
Summary: Bien, ahora es un Two-shot, especialmente para purplehAM138 y icarly-seddie. ya que ellos quisieron una conti,espero que les guste. los chicos se enteran que deberan mudarse del edificio porque sera demolido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wow cuanto tiempo, pero lamentablemente no escribo un nuevo fic, este fic ya lo había subido hace mucho, cuando hice la segunda parte por error borre la primera parte, como sea solo quise corregir ese error y arreglar algunas partes, este es un two-shot. **_

_**Como siempre los personajes de icarly no me pertenecen, son se su gran creador Dan, escribo este fic sin animos de lucro o plagio.**_

- Y bien – le decía la niña mirándola con una sonrisa

- Agh como fue que me meti en esto – decía Sam enojada, miro a toda la gente que estaba a unos metros de ellas, ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima, comenzó a recordar desde cuando comenzó aquel conflicto….

FLASH BACK

Pues todo comenzó unos días antes, llegaron como siempre del colegio, Carly, Freddie y Sam. Todo estaba bien todo era normal, hasta que vieron a Lubert llorando, si, el portero mas malo del mundo estaba llorando, en frente de, el estaba un señor con traje blanco, mirándolo con fastidio, los tres se detuvieron a observar la escena.

Después decidieron que lo mejor seria subir, no era bueno escuchar conversaciones privadas, al abrir la puerta del departamento de los Shay, vieron otra cosa, tampoco común, bueno claro que cada que iban ahí se encontraban con alguna escultura extraña pero esto era distinto, era Spencer parado en medio de la sala con un papel entre las manos, Carly lo saludo pero no hiso caso, Freddie intento lo mismo, tampoco había respuesta, parecía haberse congelado ahí, Sam solo lo miro y se acerco a el, quitándole el papel que tenia en las manos, "miren es una carta" dijo llamando la atención de estos, Carly comenzó a leerla y no le gustaba nada lo que decía.

Era una notificación, que decía que el edificio había sido vendido y que les daban hasta el sábado para desocupar el edifico, ya que lo iban a demoler al principio se desesperaron, menos Sam que no le tomaba demasiada importancia al asunto.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Carly fue ir y hablar con el dueño cosa que no funciono…..

- Ya les dije ¡no!, mil dos mil tres mil hasta el infinito NO – Decía el que era el dueño del edificio, era un hombre de edad media vestido con un traje blanco, algo gordito, con un bigote gracioso, por lo general era un hombre bueno, conocía a todos ,los que habitaban el edificio ya que hacia constantes visitas ahí. Y estaba muy bien informado de la situación de cada uno, como lo sobreprotectora que podía ser la madre de Freddie, o lo raro del hermano de Carly, hasta había logrado, saber de la chica rubia que siempre paraba en el apartamento de los Shay.

- Pero porque no – decía Carly

- Ya se los dije tengo un contrato firmado, y si no lo cumplo, tendré que pagar como diez mil dólares – dijo el hombre sonando preocupado

-Entonces solo hágalo que tanto problema hay – dijo Sam ya cansada, acostada en un sofá que estaba mas atrás

- Veo que tenemos a una bromista, pero como les dije, no, y serian tan amables de retirarse de mi oficina por favor

- No nos iremos de aquí hasta que prometa que no hará demoler el Bushwell Plaza - dijo Freddie

- ¡Ya les dije que no!

- ¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto! – grito Sam acercándose al señor de manera amenazante

- Emm..pu-pues bien creo que podemos llegar a un arreglo, sabe al igual que ustedes ya vinieron muchas personas quejándose por lo mismo, y tome una decisión, ustedes sabrán que soy propietario de muchos edificios, no se podría conseguir que todos los que habitan el Bushwell Plaza, se muden a otro edificio mas grande pero seguirían todos, aparte de que, sabe que señorita Puckett hasta podría conseguirle un departamento al lado de su amiguita

- Eso suena bien – dijo Sam pensándolo, ganándose miradas molestas de Carly y Freddie

- Además al frente se encuentra un restaurante de pollo frito

- ¿Abierto las 24 horas?

- Las 24 horas y mas. Y que dicen –dijo el señor sonriendo – Tenemos un trato

- Pues…- dijo Sam acercándose lentamente a la mesa del señor

- Perfecto celebremos – dijo sacando una charola con galletas de uno de sus cajones, Sam estaba a punto de tomar una pero Carly interrumpió

- Sam tomas una galleta y te muerdo la mano

- Esta bien – respondio ella con cansancio mientras volvia a su lugar a lado de Carly y Freddie

- Sabe que – agrego Carly molesta – No me iré de mi departamento hare lo que sea para no mudarme, vamonos de aquí

Carly salio seguido de Sam y Freddie, pero pasando unos segundos Sam volvio y cogio las galletas que el señor seguia teniendo en su mesa.

- Saben bien – dijo mientras tomaba las que podia con sus manos

- ¡SAM! – grito Carly

- Ya, ya voy – dijo Sam saliendo de ahí

Mas tarde en el departamento de Carly, estaban los tres en el estudio sentados en los puff buscando una manera de que no demuelan el edificio, pero no se les ocurria ninguna idea.

- Ya se – dijo Freddie muy emocionado

- Se te ocurrió algo – pregunto Carly

- Si podemos usar a ICarly

- ¿Como?

- Se que hoy no, hacemos el show pero podemos hacer una pequeña transmisión, diciendo que nos ayuden a que el edifico no sea demolido, así hacemos una huelga con toda la gente que podamos reunir

- Genial, y cuando la hacemos – dijo Carly feliz

- Ahora, voy por mi cámara – Freddie salió del estudio

- No entiendo porque tanto escándalo, no es que no tuvieran a donde ir – dijo Sam

- Pero es algo importante para mi

- Que tiene de importante un edificio

- Los recuerdos, aquí hicimos ICarly por primera vez

- Y lo podremos seguir haciendo halla

- Por favor, dime no hay algún recuerdo valioso para ti en este edificio

Sam la miro, y pensó unos momentos su respuesta, si, si había algo que la ataba a ese lugar pero no lo diría

- Nop

- No te creo, pero bien igual nos ayudaras no

- Pues no hay nada mejor que hacer

Minutos después llego Freddie con su cámara y comenzaron a filmar, dijeron que por favor participen en la huelga que se efectuaría el dia jueves, a las tres de la tarde, que les ayuden a cumplir con su misión que llamarían "salvemos el bushwell plaza"

Al dia siguiente , a las tres de la tarde, había mucha gente afuera del edificio, incluyendo a los que vivian ahí, todos con pancartas, que negaban, la decisión de demoler el edificio, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de gente que había venido, no se esperaban tanto, pero se sintieron felices de que halla gente que los apoyara.

Todo marchaba bien, la huelga les estaba saliendo excelente, no pararían hasta que recibieran otra notificación de que el edificio no fuese demolido. Al día siguiente hicieron lo mismo en la mañana mucha gente reunida afuera del edificio protestando, los chicos no iban a ir a la escuela por esos días. De pronto vieron al dueño del edificio llegar en una limosina blanca y salir de ella muy enojado, se acerco directamente hacia Carly, Sam y Freddie

- ¡COMO SE LES OCURRIO HACER ESTO! – grito poniéndose muy rojo de la ira

- Pues para pararlo solo déjenos en paz – dijo Carly

- Ya les dije que no, este edificio será demolido mañana a primera hora

- Eso lo veremos

De pronto escucharon una voz chillona gritar, desde la limosina

- ¡ICARLY, NO PUEDE SER!

Una niña gritando se acerco a ellos, era rubia con el cabello ondulado sujetado en una media cola, traía un vestido de princesita puesto, por un momento Sam la comparo con Melanie cuando tenían ocho años.

- Jenny que te dije de salir de la limosina – dijo el señor, que era padre de la niña, con un ligero tono molesto

- Lo siento, pero ellos son de icarly ¿no? Son geniales – respondio la niña mirando con una mirada dulce a su padre

- Si, emm, gracias…supongo – dijo Carly algo confundida

- De nada Carly y…- dijo mirando fijamente a Freddie y a Sam – Ustedes salen, no ve – Jenny los miro con un destello en sus ojos de esperanza

- ¡NO! – dijeron los dos muy rapido, sonrojándose un poco

- ohh entonces supongo que el Seddie no es verdad

- Lo sentimos pero yo ya tengo novia y la quiero mucho – dijo Freddie poniéndose a la altura de la Jenny. Sam que había recordado a la nueva novia de Freddie, que odiosa, no le caía para nada, aunque a Carly si, era una floresita se llamaba Sol (N/A lo siento estoy sin imaginación de nombres, estoy poniendo los que estoy escuchando en la tv jaja) era un poco mas alta que ella, como no, se la pasaba utilizando tacones, su pelo era largo y oscuro, en que momento Freddie se a de haber fijado en ella, no es que este celosa de Freddie, solo que..que..pobre chica lo que tiene que aguantar por estar con el nerd. Un grito de Carly saco a Sam de sus pensamientos, después tendría momentos para odiar a Sol.

- SAAAM

- Hay, que pasa carlangas

- Estabas en la luna, que estabas pensando – pregunto Carly mirándola fijamente

- No, en nada, no tiene importancia – dijo retirando la mirada

- Bien, como se lo que no escuchaste lo que dijo Jenny, dijo que tal vez ella podría hablar con su padre para que no demuelan el hotel

- Hablaras con el – le pregunto Sam a Jenny

- Creo que puedo intentarlo – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Jenny alejo a su papa de la demás gente y comenzó a hablar con el, Carly Sam y Freddie, miraban donde estaban los dos, vieron al señor renegar, a la Jenny llorar, otra vez al señor intentanto calmarla, asi pasaron unos veinte minutos, y volvieron con los muchachos, el señor estaba con una cara de resignación y enojo, al contrario, Jenny sonreía ampliamente.

- Bien, ahora todo será decisión de mi hija

- Jenny muchas gracias – decía Carly mientras abrazaba a la niña

- Bien pero con una condición – dijo mirándolos

- ¿Cual? – respondieron Carly y Freddie

- Necesito que me digan por que no quieren que este edificio se destruya y tiene que ser algo muuuuy muuuuy importante

- En este edificio conocí a una de mis mejores amigas – dijo Freddie mirando a Carly

- mmm esta bien pero algo mas…

- Aquí comenzamos ICarly – aporto carly

- Que es algo muy importante en nuestras vidas – complemento freddie

- En este lugar tenemos lindos recuerdos – dijo de nuevo Carly, asi comenzaron a hablar con freddie complementando lo que decía el otro, sam que no sabia que decir había dado dos pasos detrás, solamente mirando a sus amigos

- De muchas cosas que nos pasaron

- Y que nunca podrán ser reemplazadas

- Ni aunque nos ofrezcan otro edificio

- Todos los vecinos son importantes para nosotros a cada uno le tenemos un aprecio especial

- Hasta Lubbert

- Y se que el también a nosotros

- Eso es muy lindo – dijo la niña – pero falta una razón – dijo mirando a Sam – tu razón

- Emmm…pues…eso los recuerdos y esas cosas – dijo Sam con desinterés

- No quiero una diferente

- Pues, aggghh, no se que quieres

- Sam por favor dile algo bonito – le dijo Carly

- Si, no se, aquí es como tu casa ya que la pasas en el departamento de Carly – dijo Freddie

- Esa hubiera sido una linda razón, pero como la dijo Freddie no cuenta – dijo Jenny

La mayoría de la gente se centro en el lugar donde estaban, y comenzaban a presionar a Sam para que diga algo, Sam se molesto mucho

- ¡YA ESTA BIEN LO DIRE! – grito levantando los brazos

Se llevo a la niña del brazo a un lugar mas o menos apartado, y advirtió que quien se acercara iba a pagarlo muy caro, por lo que no podían hacer mas que ver. Sam estaba seria, mientras hablaba,

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Luego Jenny se emociono y empezó a dar pequeños saltos, y cuando iba a gritar algo, Sam le tapo la boca y lo único que lograron oir fue, "SE", después Sam se inco a la altura de Jenny, seguía hablando su semblante parecía deprimido ya que Jenny puso una mano en su hombro, luego hicieron algo que suponían era un juramento, el del tobillo. Volvieron Sam agarrando de la mano a Jenny.

- Ya lo hice contestos – dijo Sam con desgano

- Que te dijo Jenny – pregunto Carly

- Pues…- Jenny se puso nerviosa, antes de que hablara Sam la corto

- Le dije que si no dejaba en paz el edificio iba a llegar a la pubertad en una silla de rudas

Todos los presentes, la miraron con temor, Jenny solo solto una risita, Carly le creyo, Sam tal vez era capaz, al contrario Freddie no se trago ni una palabra y le había despertado la curiosidad de saber que era, se lo preguntaría mas tarde. Luego Jenny y su papa se fueron, la gente comenzó a celebrarlo eh hicieron una fiesta en el apartamento de Carly, de un momento otro, Sam despareció de la fiesta, y freddie fue a buscarla, la busco por todos lados, pero no la encontraba, hasta que se dio por vencido, estaba cansado y decidió, ir a tomar aire fresco, a la salida de emergencias.

Cuando vio una cabellera rubia ondear un poco por el viento. Freddie se dio cuenta de que ese era el momento perfecto para preguntarle lo de antes.

- Hola – dijo freddie

- Hola – respondió Sam algo desanimada, estaba ¿triste?

- Por que no estas en la fiesta – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Hay mucha gente, no me gusta estar en lugares asi, me siento incomoda

- Te comprendo….Sam te puedo hacer una pregunta

- Suéltalo

- Que fue lo que le dijiste a Jenny para que no destruya el Bushwell Plaza

Sam se puso nerviosa y miro a sus costados, que le iba a decir, era claro que no le había creido lo que les dijo a los demás.

- Eso, que la iba a golpear

- No te creo – freddie lo analizo por un momento, la verdad era imposible que la rubia le dijese lo que en verdad le había dicho a Jenny, asi que decidió cambiar de tema – esta bien, entonces dime porque al final decidiste ayudarnos, era solo por obligación de Carly, oh había algo mas

- Lo pensé bien y me daría flojera cruzar la calle cada vez que tenga ganas de comer pollo – freddie se rio. Sam se quedo mirando esa sonrisa tan linda que el tenia, ya había sido su turno de preguntar, ahora le tocaba a ella – lo que dijiste, las razones que tenias, ¿eran las únicas?

- ¿Que – pregunto el también poniéndose nervioso?

- Que si eran todas las razones porque no querías que este edificio se pierda – dijo Sam bajando la cabeza, Freddie lo medito un poco y respondió

- No, no eran todas, aun queda una, la mas importante – dijo mirandola

- ¿Cuál?

- Te la diré, si tu me dices la tuya

- no te la dire, sabes que mejor vamos

No, no se la iba a decir como decirle que lo que mas le aferraba a ese edifio era el, como decirle que el recuerdo mas lindo que tubo ahí, era su primer beso, no definitivamente nunca se lo diría.

Pero y que pasaría si se lo diría, no sabia que reacción iba a tener el. Freddie comenzó a dar pasos hacia la ventana con intenciones de salir, Sam estaba detrás de el , agh se iba a arrepentir de esto toda su vida pero…pero lo haría.

- Freddie – dijo Sam jalándole del brazo lo que causo que el chico pierda el equilibrio y que girase hasta estar muy cerca de Sam, sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros los dos se sonrojaron, ninguno de los dos se movía – la..la razón que que le dije era..era – Sam se estaba trabando con sus propias palabras, estaba muy nerviosa

- Era – intento animarla Freddie a seguir, tal vez era lo que el pensaba, era la misma razón, su corazón latia muy rapido, al tener a Sam tan cerca de el, era un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, solo con ella podía sentirse asi

- era…Freddie…era porque aquí fue nues-

- ¡Freddie! – oyeron una voz chillona que los interrumpió, Sam miraba a la causante con odio, y Freddie con una mirada neutra – te eh estado buscando, Carly me llamo y me dijo que había una fiesta y decidí venir…ah no te había visto hola Sam

- Sol – dijo Sam molesta sonriendo con una sonrisa que no engañaría a nadie – creo que debo dejar solos a la parejita, nos vemos en la fiesta – asi Sam se fue lo mas rapido posible, dejando a Freddie confundido

- Amor no sabes cuanto te extrañe – dijo sol con voz melosa agarrando la mano de Freddie

- Si, si yo también – dijo Freddie observando la ventana por donde había salido Sam

- Este lugar es muy romántico no quieres que nos quedemos aquí y no se puedes recompensarme por el tiempo que no estuviste con migo – dijo sol poniendo ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie

- NO – se apresuro a decir Freddie - … digo mejor vamos a la fiesta

- Esta bien – dijo sol algo molesta

Los dos salieron agarrados de la mano en dirección hacia la fiesta, freddie no dejaría que ese lugar pasaran otras cosas, ese lugar era especial de el y de la persona que realmente estaba enamorado.

_**¡Si! Me sigue gustando el final, técnicamente no hice ningún cambio a este one-shot solo corregí errores ortográficos, me hubiera gustado re-escribir el principio, pero la verdad me dio flojera. Ahora si subiré bien la segunda parte . **_


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en el Bushwell Plaza. Todo había vuelto relativamente a la normalidad, menos una cosa. Desde que Sam intento decirle la "razón" que le había contado a Jenny, a Freddie, Sam se fue alejando de el y Freddie no hacia nada para impedirlo.

Carly, que estaba intrigada, con la actitud de sus mejores amigos, decidió averiguar más al respecto.

Una tarde, Carly y Sam estaban sentadas en la sala viendo televisión. Cuando entra Freddie.

- Hola Carly – cierra la puerta a su espalda, y le da un vistazo a Sam – Hola Sam

- Hola, que tal – dijo Carly

- Voy a tomar una siesta a tu cuarto – Sam se levanto del sofá y fue al cuarto de Carly como dijo.

- Creo que mejor me voy – dijo Freddie

- Bien – Carly solo se limito a decir eso, ya que era lo que había estado pasando últimamente

Cuando Freddie se fue, Carly se dirigió con Sam, dispuesta a preguntarle por fin la razón, por la cual estaba actuando así de extraña. Cuando entro Sam estaba en su cama, boca abajo, pero Carly sabia que ella no estaba dormida. Se paro delante de ella y comenzó.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Carly con los brazos cruzados

- Bien que – pregunto Sam sin pararse

- Estábamos en la sala Freddie entra y vienes a tomar una siesta – dijo Carly sentándose en la cama

- Estoy cansada – respondió desanimadamente, acomodándose al lado de Carly

- Siempre estas cansada. Desde la fiesta, intentas evitar a Freddie a toda costa y me dirás la razón ahora – Carly dijo seriamente

- No pasa nada – dijo levantándose de la cama, con intensiones de que la platica terminara

- Si, si pasa, Sam prometimos que ya no haría secretos, dímelo, tal vez te haga mejor contarme, te eh visto muy triste últimamente, no me gusta verte así – dijo en un tono preocupado, lo que hizo pensar a Sam. Carly estaba preocupándose por ella, no era justo que hiciera sentir así su amiga

- ¡AGH!…Esta bien, te lo diré, pero prométeme por lo que mas quieras, que lo que te diga no lo volverás a repetir nunca, y si lo haces aunque seas mi mejor amiga terminaras muy mal – dijo amenazadoramente, Carly puso una mirada de susto

- Si claro te lo prometo

- Me gusta… – Sam murmuro muy despacio, a lo que Carly no escucho

- ¿Que quien?

- Carly, tienes que lavarte la orejas, me gusta…- otra vez lo dijo muy bajo

- Solo di el nombre

- ¡ME GUSTA FREDDIE!, feliz te lo dije ahora estarás contenta – grito Sam, Carly se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, todavía procesando aquella información

- A-a-a ti te gusta Freddie – dijo lentamente – ¿Es por eso que lo evitas?

- Algo asi, lo que paso fue que, te acuerdas que conocimos a esa niña…Jenny

- Si que tiene que ver ella – pregunto Carly

- La razón, la razón que le dije, fue, lo del primer beso – dijo Sam algo avergonzada

- Y como reacciono

- Al principio se emociono mucho, pero hice que guardara el secreto, después vino lo de la fiesta, y comencé a pensar en nosotros, lo mire, estaba feliz, sonriendo, bailando, en ese momento me di cuenta, de que no tenia un lugar en su vida….

- Sam, eso no es cierto – dijo Carly

- Lo se. Pero, déjame terminar de contarte

- Bien

- Después me fui de la fiesta, no sabia donde ir. Así que decidí ir a la salida de emergencias, estuve ahí un tiempo, y de repente vino Freddie, me pregunto que le había dicho a Jenny, obvio no se lo conté, pero. Al final cuando estábamos saliendo, me arrepentí e iba a decírselo…- conto Sam algo rapido, pero Carly la interrumpió

- Oh por dios se lo dijiste, ahora, se porque tu comportamiento

- NO, Carly dejaras de interrumpirme – La morena asintió – cuando estaba a punto de decírselo apareció Sol, y pude hacerlo – dijo con un deje de tristeza

- Sam – intento decir Carly, la veía muy triste

- Ahí, me di cuenta de que si tenia un lugar en su vida, se llama "amiga" Carly, y Sol tiene el papel de novia

Carly la miro, no sabia que decirle para que se sintiera mejor, no sabia que Sam pudiera enamorarse de la persona que "odia" y que admita ser su amiga, tampoco sabia, si Freddie sentía algo por ella, después de todo, estaba saliendo con Sol. Pero Freddie también se había puesto triste por que Sam lo evitaba, ella estaba segura, esa mirada perdida, pero….tendria que hablar con el también.

Al día siguiente Carly ya había visto la manera de que Freddie también le cuente lo que pasaba y vio que esa tarde estarían los dos solos, ya que Spencer había salido en una cita, Sam no fue ese día ya que Freddie estaría ahí arreglando unas cosas para el show.

Freddie estaba en el estudio, y Carly en la cocina preparando limonada, luego se dirigió al estudio con dos vasos de limonada.

- Traje limonada – dijo entrando al estudio, donde Freddie la ayudo con los vasos

- Gracias – dijo algo triste ya que, sabia porque la rubia no estaba ahí

- Y como estas – Pregunto intentando sacar el tema de conversación

- Bien, bien – dijo algo triste

- No parece así, estas triste – le dijo Carly, vio que Freddie comenzaba a tomar su limonada – Es por Sam – pregunto y vio como el castaño se atoraba con la bebida

- ¡NO!, Porque tendría que estar triste por ella, no hay razón. Si ella quiere evitarme esta bien porque me afectaría eso. No lo hace – dijo Freddie, rápidamente, y se puso muy nervioso

- Freddie sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

- ¿Por qué hace eso? – dijo Freddie despacio, pero lo suficiente para que Carly responda

- A ti te gusta Sam – pregunto Carly directamente, vio como el se ponía nervioso de nuevo y antes de que volviera a negarlo, lo corto – Dijimos que no habría secretos

- Pues… - dudo en responder – tal vez…un poco…algo, ok si me gusta y mucho

- WOW – dijo asombrada

- Pero, prométeme que no le diras a nadie – dijo Freddie acercándose a Carly

- Bien, malditos secretos – lo ultimo lo dijo algo bajo, pero Freddie la escucho

- ¿Que secretos? – pregunto intrigado

- Emm…ninguno – dijo Carly nerviosa

- No, dime

- Pues…Ya voy Spencer – grito al aire intentando irse del estudio, pero Freddie impedía el paso

- Spencer no esta – dijo

- Si…ya volvió – intento despitar a Freddie por el estudio pero no lo logro, asi que Freddie la agarro de las muñecas para que no se valla, pero Carly intento safarse, consiguiendo que los dos cayeran en el puff muy juntos (N/A lo describi un asco, pero intenten imaginárselo como quieran, la cuestión es que cayeron sentados en un posición muy incomoda XD) los dos estaban muy sorprendidos, tanto que no se movieron

- Si Sol viera esto… - dijo Freddie, pero una voz lo interrumpió

- Que bueno que ella no esta aquí – dijo, enojada, Carly y Freddie se sorprendieron y se pararon rapido

- ¡Sam! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo asustados

- Si, si, asi me llamo – dijo, le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Carly, la misma trago ya que sabia que si las miradas matarían ahora ella estaría muerta, después de unos segundos Sam retiro la mirada de Carly, y sonrio, esa sonrisa daba miedo – lamento interrumpir, me voy, adiós Benson, Carly – Sam salió del estudio

- Esta muy molesta – dijo Carly algo asustada, tanto que comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, hablando con ella misma

- Si da miedo – aporto Freddie, pero Carly seguía hablando con ella misma

- Va a matarme estoy segura, piensa que tu y yo…- decía la morena

- Pero… ¿Por qué esta molesta?...no tendría que estarlo – comenzó a analizar

- Tal vez si me mudo de Seattle…

- La única razón por la que se pudiera haber molestado es…

- ¿Cirugía plástica?

- Acaso…- Freddie seguía pensando, hasta que logro desifrarlo – ¿Acaso le gusto a Sam? – pregunto, haciendo que Carly se parara de golpe – Carly, también le gusto a Sam

- eemm – balbuceo Carly

- No, no de nuevo esto ya nos metió en problemas

- SI le gustas, feliz, ¡ahora si estoy muerta! – exclamo Carly, pero ahora era Freddie el que no prestaba atención

- Le gusto a Sam, le gusto – decía feliz, pero Carly lo interrumpió

- Ya basta Freddie, pero, ahora piensa que tenemos algo – dijo alterada

- Si…tengo que arreglarlo ahora – dijo intentando salir del estudio

- NO, ahora no es el momento esta muy enojada esperemos a que se calme – dijo a lo que Freddie asintió – además hay otro problema

- ¿Cual? – pregunto freddie

- Sol – dijo Carly

- Las cosas no están saliendo bien con ella, tal vez debería terminar con ella, lo hare mañana

- Bien

Al día siguiente, ni Carly ni Freddie vieron a Sam, en la entrada, de la escuela decidieron que seria mejor que la dejaran así hasta que la viera y hablaran con ella, Carly tenia Educación musical asi que fue a sus clases, Freddie tenia otra clase pero no asistió por que quería hablar con Sol.

Después de que se despido de Carly espero a que Sol llegara, la vio a unos metros, el levanto el brazo, en señal de saludo, Sol, sonrio y se dirigió hacia el, cuando estuvieron cerca ella lo beso, el no hiso nada para evitarlo, ya que terminaría con ella pronto, cuando se separaron, Sol comenzó a hablar

- Te extrañe mucho, y tu – dijo en un tono meloso

- Emm….Sol tengo que decirte algo – dijo con algo de pesadez

- Si, lo que quieras, de que se trata

- Esto no es fácil para mi pero creo que deberiamos – comenzó, pero una voz lo interrumpió

- Benson, con dos a la vez, no se, si, debería sentirme orgullosa, de tanto descaro, o asqueada por tu descaro – dijo con odio en sus palabras

- Sam – intento decir Freddie

- A que se refiere – pregunto Sol – me engañas

- No, no te engaño – dijo Freddie, pero Sam volvió a hablar

- Aquí vienen las mentiras – dijo Sam

- Sabes que, creo que esto no va a funcionar, terminamos – le dijo Sol, luego se giro a Sam – Sam gracias, sin ti nunca, me habría enterado de que me era infiel, gracias

- Fue un gusto – dijo Sam sonriendo

Sol se fue, dejando a los dos en un silencio muy incomodo, Freddie sostenía la mirada en Sam, pero ella bajo la mirada al piso, estuvieron asi unos segundos hasta que Sam comenzó a dar unos pasos, para irse, pero Freddie la detuvo agarrándola del brazo

- Suéltame – dijo Sam sin dirigirle la mirada

- Porque estas tan enojada – pregunto Freddie

- ¡NO LO ESTOY! – grito Sam

- Si, si lo estas – dijo Freddie - tenemos que hablar, lo que viste ayer Carly y yo…

No pudo terminar porque Sam hiso mas fuerza en soltarse y se alejo lo mas rapido posible de el.

POV SAM

¿Decirme que?... Freddie eres un idiota, " lo que viste ayer Carly y yo" que quería decir, ¿estamos saliendo?, no, no quiero escucharlo decir eso, idiota, será mejor que valla a clases, lo se, es raro de mi parte pero, no tengo clases con el y no lo vere.

Entro al salón, ya están pasando clases pero no importa, es música, el único asiento libre es al fondo al lado de…Carly, rayos olvide que si tenia con ella, ni modo ya no hay de otra, me dirijo hacia el asiento, me siento, Carly me sigue con la mirada, simplemente la ignoro. Escucho al profesor hablando.

- Asi que el sábado habrá el festival, si quieren pueden participar pero no es obligatorio…pero aun asi necesito que me ayuden con la decoración del gimanacio, tendrán que venir temprano….- explicaba el maestro

- Sam – escuche que Carly me llamaba

- Ah, hola traidora – respondi enojada

- Sam, no es lo que

- Te dije lo que sentía por el, aun asi – le dije molesta

- Dejame explicarte

-Explicarme que, la manera en que te diste cuenta de que también sentías algo hacia el

- ¡NO!

- O como comenzó lo de ayer

- Tampoco, me dejas hablar – dice frustrada

- Esta bien – le digo

- Lo que paso ayer…

- ¡PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES! – La corte, se que dije que la iba dejar hablar, pero, pero, agh, da igual

- ¡Me cortas otra vez! – dice levantando los brazos, parece que se enojo

- ¡SHAY Y PUCKETT CALLENSE! – grito el profesor

- ¡CALLESE USTED! – respondimos Carly y yo, todos nos voltearon a ver, pero eso ya no nos importaba, digo "ya no nos" porque Carly también se había enojado ya

- ¡Para que fuiste ayer, no, que tenias que irte a tu casa! – exclamo Carly

- ¡Volvi para estar con, MI MEJOR AMIGA, pero veo que ella esta muy ocupada!

- ¡Si tanto te afecta por que no se lo dices! – A ella que le importa, estoy muy molesta

- ¡Eso no te importa!

- Claro, tienes tanto miedo de lo que te pueda decir, piensas que eres la única que saldrá lastimada en esto, egoísta

- ¡NO SOY EGOISTA!

- Lo eres, sabes, ya no quiero seguir con esto – dice, cansada, sabia que terminaría mal, Carly no es buena para las discusiones, no me gusta que esto halla salido asi

- Ni yo, me voy – comienzo a guardar mis cosas

- Seguimos en clase, si a alguien le importa – habla el profesor, pero nadie le presta atención - ¡para que me esfuerzo! – exclama, se sienta y comienza a leer un libro

- Bien, puedes irte y esconderte de Freddie – dice Carly, no pensé que seguiría

- Y tu aprovecha para besarlo – me fui del salon

Que tonto, que tonto, es todo esto, acabo de pelear con Carly, nunca pensé que discutiría asi con ella, y menos por Freddie, me siento mal, no se que hacer, voy al corredor principal me siento y hundo mi rostro en mis rodillas. Escucho una voz.

- Ahora no te escaparas – Me dijo, pero no estoy de humor para soportarlo

- En cambio, ahora no estoy, para juegos – digo, levantándome

- Sam, por favor, no quiero que tengamos un malentendido – dice con calma

- Freddie, no hay ningún malentendido, si tu, y Carly, tienen algo, no me incumbe, es su vida, no la mia, yo no pinto nada ahí – cuando termino, comienzo a marcharme, pero, dice algo que pensé que no diría

- Ya se que te gusto – me doy la vuelta, ¿Cómo sabe eso?, ahora si matare a Carly – y quiero que sepas que, tu también me gustas, no solo eso, te quiero - ¿en serio?, no, el esta mintiendo, como se atreve a jugar asi con migo, la pagara, esta me la paga, pero, no se que decirle, ¿Qué hago?, veo a Gibby, en su casillero, me acerco rápidamente, Freddie me sigue con la mirada.

- Gibby – le digo, en voz baja – sígueme en todo lo que te diga y te pagare veinte dólares

- Pero Sam – intenta responder

- Si no lo haces, te rompo una pierna – le digo amenazantemente, el solo asiente

Lo empujo hacia freddie, el nos mira algo confundido, yo, solo sonrió triunfantemente.

- Ves Gibb, gane la apuesta – le digo

- ¿Que apuesta? – pregunta Freddie

- Eeehhh – balbucea Gibby

- La apuesta, era hacerte creer, que estaba enamorada de ti, y mira acabo de ganar, Gibby dame mis cincuenta dólares – le digo, el solo saca su billetera y me los da – ah, y freddie, ten – le alcanzo un billete de cinco dólares – por ser tan idiota

- Debi imaginarlo – dice Freddie, ¿fustrado?, no, no, solo es que acabo de pisotear su orgullo – tu Samantha Puckett, enamorada de alguien, no, solo piensa en si misma, como siempre, tan egoista

Se va, es la seguda vez que me dicen egoísta en el dia, me siento cansada, acabo de arruinar mis dos mejores amistades, soy una idiota, nisiquiera se que hacer.

- Saaaam – me llama Gibby, estoy con la mirada clavada en el piso, una mano se mueve en frente de mi cara, es Gibby supongo, le dirigo la mirada, tengo ganas de desquitarme con alguien, Gibby, pero antes de que pudiera hacer siquiera algo – ¡GIBBY SE VA! – salió corriendo

Los siguientes dos días no les hable a Carly ni a Freddie, eso me duele, pero no lo demostrare, no debo hacerlo, pero ¿acaso soy yo la equivocada en todo esto?, he pensado en que si voy y me disculpo con ellos, pero mi orgullo esta primero, a veces odio esa parte de mi. Con Carly no seria difícil arreglar las cosas, al contrario, con Freddie, nisiquiera sabria como comenzar con la "disculpa", todavía no se si es verdad, lo que dijo, si me quería, el no jugaría con eso, pero aun asi…

Hoy es viernes por ende tengo que ir al departamento de Carly, para hacer el Show, cuando llego me siento en el sofá, enciendo la TV, Carly esta en la cocina, hay un silencio incomodo, que parece que ninguna de nosotras esta dispuesta a romper.

FIN POV SAM

POV FREDDIE

Como pude ser tan tonto de creer que de verdad sentía algo por mi, pensé que si poníamos de nuestra parte, tal vez podría ocurrir algo, pero no, después de todo es Sam, pero aun asi, la quiero, la siguo queriendo, no importa que ella no a mi, yo lo sigo haciendo, y no habrá nada que me haga olvidarla.

Hoy tengo que ir al departamento de Carly a hacer el show, ella estará ahí aunque se que se formara una situación muy incomoda. Estoy a punto de salir cuando mi madre me llama.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto apurado

- Freddie, siéntate, tenemos que hablar – me dice

- Es que estaba por salir – intento evadir la conversación

- No, es importante, será rapido, pero necesito que te sientes

- Esta bien – me siento frente a ella, espero a que comience a hablar

- Veras tu tio, me hiso una llamada hace unos meses, donde me ofrecía un trabajo, en el hospital donde el trabaja, al principio no pensé que habría oportunidad de mudarnos, pero, hace unas horas me llamo, y me dijo que todo estaba arreglado, debemos mudarnos – ¿Qué?, no entiendo muy bien

- ¿Que tio? – pregunto

- Rafael – dice, espera, el vive en…

- Eso esta lejos, como quieres que nos mudemos – me altero

- Intenta comprender – ahí tendremos, a alguien que nos apoye, no estaremos solos

- Que hay de la escuela

- Podras continuar alla, con tus notas, no hay problema de transferirte

- No, lo siento mama no ire

- Freddie

- ¡NO!

- No puedes dejarme sola en esto – no, no quiero irme, me pide que deje mi vida, el show, a mis amigos, a Carly, Spencer y Sam, pero tampoco la puedo dejar sola – no venderé el departamento, las cosas se quedaran aca, por si no nos va bien solo debes llevar ropa y cosas esenciales

Estoy seguro de que me arrepentiré de esto, y mucho, pero supongo que no tengo otra opción.

- Esta bien – acepto, mi mama me da un abrazo – cuando nos iremos

- Tu tio reservo boletos para mañana, pero si quieres puedo cambiarlo para que tu te vayas pasado, yo me marchare mañana por la mañana, tengo que arreglar las cosas, si no estoy mal, abra un festival mañana en tu escuela, aprovecha para despedirte, te iras al dia siguiente en la mañana

- Ok – digo desanimado – me voy a hacer ICarly

- Suerte

Salgo de mi departamento, todo esta pasando muy rapido, todavía no puedo creerlo, nisiquiera se que voy a hacer. Entro al apartamento de Carly, hay mucha tensión, puedo sentirla, debo decírselos. Pero no quiero.

- Hola – digo, Carly me responde, y es obvio que Sam no – tengo que decirles algo

- De que se trata – dice Carly algo preocupada, creo que se nota el tono de mi voz

- Se los contare arriba – digo, comienzo a subir las escaleras las chicas me siguen

- ¡GIBBY! – Gibby entra, pero solo se limita a seguirnos

Faltan unos minutos para que comience el show, así se los tendré que decir rapido, y continuaremos con el show. Carly esta cerca de mi, siente mi incomodidad con esto, Sam, se aleja un poco, y nos da la espalda, y Gibby, solo esta haciendo cosas de Gibby.

- Veran…me mudo con mi madre – digo veo como Carly, cambia una expresión de sorpresa, al igual que Gibby, Sam gira, me lanza una mirada, que es muy difícil de descifrar

- Pe-pe-pero, y el show – dice Carly

- No te preocupes buscaremos a otro productor técnico – le digo sonriendo, pero no puede ser una mas falsa, no soy bueno para fingir emociones, al contrario Sam, vuelve a darnos la espalda

- te extrañaremos – me dice Carly, y viene a darme un abrazo al igual que Gibby

- Yo también – digo, luego rompo el abrazo – El show ya va a comenzar – tomo mi cámara – EN 5, 4, 3, 2..

FIN POV FREDDIE

POV CARLY

- ¡SOY CARLY! – comienzo, intentando estar lo mas feliz que puedo pero es difícil con la noticia que recibimos. No escucho a Sam decir su línea, giro a verla y la veo con la mirada perdida – Sam – intento llamar su atención y le doy un suave codazo y recién reacciona

- Y esto es ICarly – dice, todos la miramos extrañados, es obvio, al menos para mi que le afecto mas que a todos nosotros la noticia, pero es difícil que lo admita, intento seguir con el Show – Pues, ella es Sam..

El show siguió sin mucho éxito, Sam se equivocaba en muchos de sus diálogos, o se saltaba algunos de ellos o se atrasaba. Uno de esos ratos supongo que ya no pudo mas, exclamo

- ¡Ya estoy cansada! – intento salir del estudio, pero no se dio cuenta de una cuerda que estaba en el suelo para uno de los segmentos, la jalo con el pie.

- ¡SAM! – intentamos decir, los tres pero era tarde, una cubeta con salsa cayo encima de Sam, nos acercamos a ella

- Sam, estas bien – le pregunto, pero no me responde, solo le dirige una mirada a Freddie que estaba a mi lado

- Solo…no puedo….decir…que – habla entrecortadamente – voy a mi casa – se va.

Nadie sabia que hacer, si ir a buscarla o no, al final decidimos terminar el show sin ella, supongo que necesita estar sola. Cuando terminamos el show Freddie nos explico un poco mejor todo aquel asunto de su mudanza, no sabia si iba a ser definitiva, todo dependía de cmo se adecuaran al cambio, también que el no podía dejar sola a su madre en algo como eso, era su deber, estar con ella. Que se iría pasado mañana en la mañana, y su madre mañana.

El lugar al que se iba estaba muy lejos, después de todo ahí estaba parte de la familia de Freddie. Después de eso Freddie se fue a alistar sus maletas, Gibby también se marcho, yo solo, me fui a hacer mis tareas, y luego me dormí.

Un ruido, me despertó, me fije la hora, las 4:00 a.m. ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?. Escucho el timbre otra vez, Voy hacia la puerta, abro mis ojos estoy sorprendida, que hace aquí a esta hora, tiene la mirada indiferente, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas, y viene abrazarme, escucho sus sollozos, mientras comienza a hablar.

- Lo-lo siento, Carly, de verdad, no debi decirte esas cosas – dice

- Sam, no te preocupes, lo que paso fue que nos tropezamos, y caimos asi, yo nunca te traicionaría – le digo – "y menos el" – pense.

Bien, ahora ¿Qué hago?, se que no tengo que decirle que se calme, ya que ella rara vez llora, y esta bien que se desahogue, tampoco puedo presionarla para que vaya a hablar con Freddie, ni puedo contarle a Freddie lo que esta pasando. Excelente Carly, sabes lo que no debes hacer, ¡¿Y ahora quien me dice lo que debo hacer?.

- Soy una idiota – dice

- No lo eres, solo actuaste apresuradamente – intento decirle

- No se que decirle….no quiero que se vaya….pero no se que hacer para detenerlo – dijo, estoy segura de que tiene que hablar con el, a Freddie también le gusta Sam, pero ahora esto, ¡porque no pueden estar juntos!

- Debes decírselo – le digo, veo como ella me mira, oh oh esa mirada no me buena espina

- No – responde, secamente

- Per- intento protestar pero ella me corta

- No tiene caso, que gano con eso, aun asi se va – dice, ¡¿Qué no tiene caso?. Pero si es lo mas sensato que puede hacer

- ¿Porque?, tienes que arreglar las cosas

- Tengo miedo, de lo que me pueda decir, lo perderé, perderé esta "amistad" que tenemos

- Eso no ocurrirá – intento animarla

- ¿Como lo sabes? – me miro

- El nunca se alejaría de ti – le dijo suavemente

Sam se quedo callada, pero es cierto, el nunca se alejaría de ella, la ama, estoy segura. Están tan enamorados el uno del otro, que no se dan cuenta que el otro siente lo mismo, asi, las cosas no iran a ningún lado. Sam tiene que aprender a aprovechar la oportunidad. Pero creo que esta charla termino por hoy, es tarde necesitamos dormir, mañana es el festival, y tenemos que ir temprano.

- Te quedaras a dormir – le dije, mas como una afirmación-orden, que como una pregunta, ella solo asiente

Al dia siguiente, Sam se fue temprano a cambiarse de ropa. Freddie también salió temprano, a despedir a su madre, lo que paso fue que cuando iba a despachar a Sam de la puerta, también iba saliendo Freddie, se volvió muy incomodo, los ojos de Sam estaban muy hinchados por haber llorado tanto tiempo, tenia ojeras por el desvelo. Pero la situación no era diferente de Freddie, el también se veia mal. Pero de ahí no supe que mas paso ya que Sam dijo _**"Gracias Carls, desde aquí puedo sola**_". Asi que me quede con la intriga, bueno después lo averiguare.

Cuando entro al gimnasio veo que hay alumnos, arreglando las cosas, decorando, etc. Eran como las nueve de la mañana, veo a Gibby y me acerco a el.

- Hola que tal – le digo

- Bien, sabias que hoy cantare y bailare en el escenario – dice emocionado, la idea de el cantando y bailando es muy divertida

- Nop –le digo conteniéndome la risa, debe ser fácil se Gibby

- Pues no puedes perdértelo – sigue emocionado

Veo que Sam cruza la puerta, se ve mejor lleva otra ropa trae, una solera roja, y un bolero rojo, con unos jeans negros, me mira y se acerca

- Que tal – le digo

- Estoy mejor – dice, pero, su voz la delata

- Ayudaras a decorar – le entrego una cintas, su rostro cambia a una expresión de desagrado, se que no le gusta trabajar, pero, ayudara a que se distraiga – bien, puedes poner estos, alrededor de las mesas

- ¡Que aburrido! – se queja, pero al final va a hacer su trabajo

Pasando otros veinte minutos, el que llega es Freddie, al igual que Sam el también esta mejor, físicamente, claro

- Hola – me dice

- Tu trabajo será….ten – le entrego unas pinturas – ve a ayudar al los chicos que hacen carteles, puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, pinta lo que quieras – le digo

- Apenas llego y me das trabajo – se queja – rayos, ire – dice y se va a hacer su tarea

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, nos la pasamos decorando, armamos el escenario, donde Gibby cantara, instalamos reflectores, el gimnasio quedo hermoso, todos nos divertimos excepto Sam y Freddie, claro reían y compartían con todos, pero se sentía la tensión.

En uno de los momentos me aleje un poco, de los demás para poder pensar en que hacer para que Sam, le hable a Freddie.

- Se esta, tardando mucho ¿no? – me dice

- Hola Gibby, si, lo hace y no se que hacer para que lo haga – le digo fustrada

- Sabes talvez sirva, la "presión"

- A que te refieres con "Presión"

- Mira, si Sam, piensa que Freddie se ira en este mismo momento se sentirá presionada, y tendrá que decírselo

- Buena idea, ay que hacerlo, llamare a Freddie

Fui por Freddie ideamos el plan, lo llevaríamos a cabo a las cuatro de la tarde, lastimosamente Gibby no lo veria ya que a esa hora le tocaba canta.

Llegaron las cuatro de la tarde…

- …Y asi termino la película, que les pareció – estábamos hablando de la película que vi recién "actividad paranormal 3"

- Genial – dice Sam

- Muy buena, tenemos que verla – aporta Freddie

- Si lastima que no estará acá, me gustaría mucho que siguieras con nosotros – digo

- Si opino lo mismo – dice, y empieza a "sonar" su celular, el contesta – Hola….Mama…como llegaste….me alegro….que….pero no hay la posibilidad de que sea…comprendo…..voy en camino...adiós – cuelga, Sam se ve curiosa, esto esta saliendo bien ahora solo hace falta "echar leña al fuego"

- Paso algo Freddie – digo angustiada

- Mi mama llamo, llego bien, pero hubo cambio de planes, tengo que irme hoy

- ¡¿Qué, a que hora? – pregunto fingiendo sorpresa

- Se supone que ya tengo que irme – dijo angustiando

- Oh Freddie – le digo triste

- Creo que es hora de despedirme – se acerca a mi – cuídate – nos damos un abrazo

- Tu también, Sam – se acerca a ella, pero están en silencio unos segundos, ¡parece que el plan falla!. Pero Freddie habla – Hay algo que quieras decirme – dice

- No – dice con la mirada baja, Freddie suelta un suspiro de fustracion, entonces Sam levanta la mirada, y lo mira de frente, que extraño ahora parece estar bien – porque no solo te vas, y dejas de hacer tanto escándalo, si quieres que te diga algo como "cuidate también" o "te extranare" o "procura llamar seguido" estas equivocado – todos nos quedamos con cara de ¡¿Qué?

¡No puedo creer que le halla dicho eso! No es lo que ella piensa, pero, entonces por que, ah ya se volvió a protegerse con esa estúpida barrera interior que tiene. Freddie esta lastimado no pensamos que actuaria asi.

- Tienes razón, nisiquiera se lo que esperaba, mejor me voy – dice Freddie, y como dijo se fue, pero apenas lo dejamos de ver Sam comenzó a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos

- ¡SOY UNA IDIOTA!

- Si, si lo eres la mas grande del mundo – le digo, ella se sorprende y me ve – Acabas de desperdiciar, la ultima oportunidad que tenias, actuaste como si no importara, cuando sabes que si lo hace, actuaste como la idiota mas grande del mundo

- Carly, yo

- Mira, de esto te arrepentirás toda tu vida, acabas de dejar ir al chico mas tierno, amable, bueno, de todos, solo porque tenias miedo, nunca encontraras a alguien como Freddie, te lo digo por experiencia – hablo de mas creo, pero es la verdad – supongo que debe seguir aquí ve a buscarlo – le digo

- No, hay mucha gente, es difícil que lo encuentre aca – dice, antes de protestar, me mira, sonríe – pero ya se como hallarlo

Se va corriendo, no sabia a donde, pero después la vi que subia al escenario.

- ¡HEY! – ese era Gibby, ya que se había interpuesto, en su canción, en el momento en el que se iba a sacar la camiseta

- ¡MUEVETE! – le grita y lo empuja, pobre Gibby, toma el micrófono – Freddie, Freddie Benson, se que estas ahí, así que si no quieres viajar con una pierna rota mejor sal de donde estés – dice, todos comienzan a buscarlo, hasta que un grupo de muchachos lo "localiza" estaba al fondo del gimnasio, una luz, (que no era necesaria) enfoca,

- veras la primera – empieza todos la escuchan atentamente – es, lo siento – todos hacen un ruido de asombro, Sam se ve molesta con eso – no era necesario – dice al publico – no debí tratarte así, me porte muy mal con tigo – mas ruido de asombro – agh..la segunda es que, si me importa que te vayas…mucho no sabes cuanto – lo ultimo lo dice despacio, la gente sigue sorprendida – Y la tercera, Te quiero

- Awwwww – exclaman todos

- Eso es peor – dice Sam, refiriéndose al "AWWW"

Después baja del escenario, se acerca hacia mi y Gibby, que había bajado del escenario hace rato.

- Lo hice – dice – Me siento mejor – sonríe

Vemos que Freddie se abre campo, entre la multitud, y que se para en frente de Sam

- Vera Freddie lo que dije fue verdad…pero si, crees que esta mal o que no… - habla Sam, pero Freddie la corta con un beso, que pronto es correspondido por Sam (N/A Tipo ILost my mind, hay que buenos recuerdos)

- Yo también te quiero – le dice y le da un abrazo

Yo bueno pensé que estaba ahí de violinista, con Gibby, asi que nos alejamos un poco, claro que les veíamos desde lejos, no nos perdíamos detalles.

- Pareces una madre frustrada – me dice Gibby

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto

- Tu sabes, cuando las madres no cumplen alguna meta en su infancia, se aseguran de que sus hijos si, en este caso Freddie, es lo que no lograste – me rio un poco

- Tal vez – digo

Comienza a tocar una canción bonita, todas las parejas comienzan a bailar, no es tan lento como el vals, pero va por ahí.

Miro como Freddie y Sam, comienzan a bailar están felices lo noto.

- ¿Triste? – me pregunta Gibby

- No te preocupes, mi corazón estará bien, como en unos dos siglos – rio al igual que el

- Creo que puedo, esperar – dice, luego se inca, levanta una mano, invitándome a bailar, yo sonrio

- ¿Que haces? – Pregunto

- Tal vez no sea como Freddie, pero este amigo puede bailar – dice, le cojo la mano, se para y comenzamos a bailar estilo Gibby, cosa que era extraño, tomamos la posición del vals, pero el me hacia girar, y extrañamente el también lo hacia a veces, lo que provocaba estalláramos en risas.

FIN POV Carly

POV NORMAL

Después con mas calma, le contaron, a Sam, todo el "plan" y eso.

Al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana (Si es muy temprano, pero bueno), se encontraban todos en el aeropuerto.

- Cuídate hermano – decía Gibby

- Gracias tu también – respondía

- Llama seguido – le dije

- Claro

Los pasajeros del vuelo 201 con destino a…..

Comenzaron a llamarlo

- Chicos me tengo que ir – dijo

- Si, suerte – decía Sam decaída, Freddie la observaba fijamente, lo que hacia que Sam se pusiera nerviosa – Se te hará tarde ve

- Yo también te extrañare – le dijo freddie, pues ya conocía el carácter de Sam

- igualmente – respondió ella, Freddie se acerco y la abrazo, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos

- esta haciendo frio, te resfriaras – le dijo Freddie, y se quito la chamarra y se la puso

- Gracias – dijo Sam

Pasajeros con destino a…

Volvieron a escuchar otra vez la voz que les decía que su tiempo, de estar juntos se estaba acabando. Carly Spencer y Gibby les dejaron solos ya que serian los últimos segundos que estén con el otro.

- Freddie – comenzó Sam

- Parece que no te vere en mucho tiempo, eh

- Esa en una pregunta estúpida – dijo Sam – mas te vale que no me engañes, si me entero de algo, te romperé una pierna

- Jamas lo haría – dijo – tu eres la única en mi vida – se acerco para darle un abrazo

- Esto es algo tonto – dijo Sam, abrazándolo

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el acariciando su cabello

- Que ya te extraño – lo dijo en un susurro, pero Freddie lo oyo claramente, sonrio, una sonrisa triste pero a la vez muy feliz.

Se separo muy despacio de ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos, poco a poco fueron acortando la distacia, entre ellos, hasta sentir los labios del otro, el beso fue lento y dulce, duro unos segundos, pero se tuvieron que separar ya que escucharon la ulltima llamada. Carly Gibby y Specer se les acercaron

- Bien creo que ahora si, me voy – dijo Freddie

Los demás asintieron

- Cuidate Carly, y cuida de Spencer

- Claro tu igual

- Gibb tu también

- Gracias

- Hasta pronto Sam - le dijo

- Ya apresúrate, el avión te dejara y…- dijo Sam, pero Carly le corto

- Y comenzara a llorar – aporto Carly, bromeando, Sam le dio un codazo, la morena se quejo

- Extrañare esto – dijo freddie, tomo las maletas y comenzó a caminar.

Apenas girara el pasillo, por el que tenia que pasar, para irse ya no veria a ninguno. La distancia ya era grande, se giro y vio por ultima vez a sus amigos. Se paro en Sam sonrió, y le dijo dos palabras, que aunque sabia que no las había escuchado, sabia que significaban. La rubia sonrió también, al responder con lo mismo. Freddie levanto el brazo el señal de despedida, y cruzo la puerta.

Ninguno de los cuatro ya lo podía ver, Sam se había quedado con la vista fija en aquel lugar.

- ¿Quieren ir a comer algo? – pregunto Spencer tratando de romper el silencio

- Si tengo hambre – dijo Carly

- Y yo no desayune – replico Gibby

Los tres tomaron camino, a la salida, pero Sam seguía ahí, distraída. Carly se dio la vuelta, luego Spencer y Gibby.

- ¡Sam! – grito Carly

- ¡Si! – respondió, ella, dirigiéndose con ellos – Se me antojan, unas chuletas

- Y luego quieren ir a ver una película – volvió a proponer Spencer

- Yo me apunto – dijo Sam

Después de todo, necesitaba, distraerse, estaba muy triste por la marcha de freddie, pero sabia que no iba a estar sola, siempre estaban sus amigos, para ella. En el auto Sam metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que le habia dado Freddie, se sorprendió al sacar algo de uno de los bolsillos, luego su expresión cambio a una sincera sonrisa. Siguió pensando en Freddie, también, aunque, se halla mudado, lo volvería a ver, pase lo que pase hallaría la forma de que estén juntos otra vez.

_**Se dieron cuenta de que para ser un two-shot es muy largo, no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa.**_

_**Para los que lo leyeron por primera vez espero que les haya gustado y para los que ya lo habían leído, lo mismo. **_

_**Cuando escribi esto hace mucho pensaba hacer una continuación, pero no se…**_

_**En fin. Nos vemos!**_


End file.
